Genjian
The Genjian Strain originated when the last bastions of humanity were lost to later evolutions of the Infection. Located around the world in stronghold settlements and highly defensible communities, the Genjian Strain were outsiders, even on their own planet. Those that were the most resistant to the Infection, the ancestors of the Genjian, pulled together in an attempt to reclaim the planet for the human race. As the Infection began to rise in threat and the planet became less and less hospitable over the generations, the ancestors of the Genjian faced certain extinction. At the time of the fall of man, there were a number of bastions that stood as the remaining holdouts for humanity. As effort known as First Hope pulled many of the untainted people from the falling world together. The largest of these holdouts for humanity were located in Darwin, Australia; Hokkaido, Japan; and the Aravalli Mountain Ranges of India. A number of smaller communities dotted the North and South American continent, as well as across Europe. As the world fell apart, the surviving military and scientific teams based out of Hokkaido did everything they could to network the surviving humans together. Medical supplies and resources from Hokkaido reached out to the world stamped with the message, "No longer are we divided as people. Today we are all unified as outsiders, gaijin on our own planet." The efforts of these holdouts, as well as the organization of the Hokkaido centers, allowed humanity's death to be delayed for generations. In pushing off death for so long, the survivors of humanity developed antibodies that would assist nearly ten generations of survivors to continue life on a dying world. However, as generations continued onward, so too did the evolution of the world-killing Infection, which would eventually do away with the last hope for humanity. The name Genjian evolved from the term gaijin, which in the Japanese language means outsider, or not-Japanese. This name, and many of the cultural customs of the Genjian, originated from the organization and resource provision of survivors of the Japanese isle of Hokkaido. Taking up the efforts of organizing the survival of humanity, many aspects of Japanese language and culture were adapted to and used across surviving settlements out of both habit and necessity. As the years continued, the Hokkaido resistance provided the majority of the inoculations and medications that kept the survivors alive. Each Genjian settlement originally was a human settlement that had survived the initial fall, and delayed the death of humanity for a few hundred years. The Genjian culture would have still been considered nearly human when the first evolved Strains were being born in the wastelands. When the Infection did overtake the surviving holdouts, it did so with a brutality and vigor unseen by most Strains. With the knowledge of how deadly the dead of the Genjian would become. a living tradition of sacrificial bodily mutilation was enacted upon the dying with hopes that the newly risen would be hindered in their hunger. Starting Stats * Health: 6 * Mind: 6 * Infection: 5 Strain Requirements and Traits Genjian dress in a mix of ancient and modern Asian styles, particularly (but not always) Japanese. There are two main groups: the "Cranes" who lean more toward ancient practices and philosophies of their pre-fall cultures, and "Tigers" who draw inspiration from technology and culture just before the fall. All Genjian have a strong sense of honor and communalism, putting their family and settlement before themselves. Advantages The following skills are available for 3 points each: * Analyze Creature * Bow * Brawling * Lore: Mon Histories * Melee Weapon Standard * Sailing * Throwing Social Observer: after silently watching an organized social event (ex: dinner, religious rite, party, etc.) for 20 minutes, a Genjian may approach an individual and spend 5 Mind to utilize Charisma. This may be done more than once to any participants of the same social event. This bypasses the conversation requirement for Charisma. Know Your Enemy: If a Genjian uses Analyze Creature and has the appropriate Lore for the enemy's creature type or Strain, they inflict an additional point of damage with brawling, melee, thrown, or bow attacks against that enemy. Disadvantages The Long Walk: Genjian must follow a specific ritual when their infection drops to 1. They gather their friends together and give away everything they own except one weapon, then find a silent place to commit suicide. If they are interrupted or stabilized/healed before their final death, they immediately rise up as a rank 4 Burster. Staff should be consulted in advance. Honor Bound: Genjian may demand recompense or an honor duel with any who tarnish their family name. Category:Strains